


To Love a Giantess

by InhumanShaman26 (Milka_Moo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, J.k. would not approve, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milka_Moo/pseuds/InhumanShaman26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid Sr.and Fridwulfa learn the magical nature of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Giantess

Hagrid Sr. looked up at Dumblerdore and down at the vial in his hands the potion pulsing a milky glow. 

"Are you sure this will make my child normal sized, he won't be afflicted with my family curse."Hagrid Sr. Asked.

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile.

Hagrid.sr stood from the table and left the pub, everyone watching the short man as he exited. Everyone knew him, he was the short wizard married to the giantess Fridwulfa. Not her first marriage, in fact she had captured and forced the poor little man to marry her for the lark of having a short wizard for a husband. But thats a tale for another time, though I might add he did love her.

Having made it to his cottage Hagrid Sr. Called for his beloved wife. 

"Fridawulfa you giant nymph I missed you so mu-"

H.S., do you mind if I call him H.S.? Sorry it's just saying Hagrid.sr is hard, I mean really.

H.s. was picked up by the giantess and forcefully slammed into her open crotch. The heat was immense, clearly Fida was in heat. The mositure that built up along the edged of her labia soaked through H.S.'s robes. Sticking it his tongue he tasted  the giantess sweet nectar, it tasted of wild berries and onions.  He breathed in her heady must and silently came in his pants.

"Just a moment my sweet, put me down I have something  that shall help us conceive since last time wasn't a success, who knew there was no air in the vagina."

Grunting in irritation she set her husband down. Once on the ground H.S. stripped off his robes and held the vial under his erection letting a little semen dribble into the vial. The potion reacted violently shooting out of the vial and into Hagrid S.R. mouth and face like the world's best magic money shot. In a howl of ecstasy he begin to come in a massive amount, rocketing forth into his wife's massive cave of a womb. Frida cried out in giant passion thrusting and grind and semen poured out in waves washing away the small cottage. Everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Hagrid S.R. walked into the pub, seeming much taller, though he was still the same size. Spotting Dumbledore he hurried over to the great wizard. "Thank you, sir. My wife is due next month."

Dumbledore nodded, "Congratulations are in order for you for you baby  and me for winning a bet and also finding a way for giant human interspecies-breeding."

Dumbledore patted Hagrid Sr. on the shoulder before declaring drinks on the house and appariting away to get his winnings.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened... whatever this is.


End file.
